BokuAka - La nuit où je suis vraiment tombé amoureux
by Aeryn58
Summary: "Certaines personnes, bourrées, peuvent déballer un nombre inconcevable de vérités, qu'elles-mêmes ne soupçonneraient pas... je m'en rappelle, maintenant." se disait Bokuto, le lendemain, redessinant les formes d'Akaashi sur les draps.


**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_**

 ** _Je reviens enfin pour vous présenter un OS sur lequel j'ai vraiment bossé, et dont je suis bien fier_** **_!_**

 ** _Enjoy :3_**

Les lumières s'allument dans mes yeux dorés. Les basses du morceau qui passe entrent dans ma cage thoracique, et je prends une bouffée d'air. Des odeurs nauséabondes d'alcool et de transpiration se faufilent dans mes narines, comme pour m'habituer peu à peu à l'ambiance. La chaleur me heurte et s'infiltre par les pores de ma peau, couverte seulement par une chemise à carreaux. Je remonte les manches de cette dernière, et je sens déjà de la sueur qui coule sur mon corps. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux décolorés, dépourvus de gel. Je suis tellement déprimé que j'avais oublié d'en mettre ce matin. Mais peu importe, je n'ai plus personne à séduire. Plus personne à qui me vanter de ma coupe, de ma chevelure argentée, plus personne à qui dévoiler mon vrai sourire.

Des nuances de bleu, de violet et de rose s'affolent dans le noir du bar. Ces lumières se tapent contre mes vêtements, contre le sol auquel mes yeux sont fixés. J'aurai envie que quelqu'un me remonte le moral, me dise des choses sympa, juste pour me relever, juste pour être un peu moins courbé. J'attends, j'attends, j'attends, mais rien ne vient, et je reste fixé sur le pas de la porte du bar.

Mais soudain, une chanson passe. Un de mes morceaux préférés pour faire l'amour. Alors, mes jambes commencent à avancer toutes seules, poussées par l'adrénaline qui coule dans mon sang, affluant de partout, m'emplissant d'une confiance incontrôlable. Je suis toujours comme ça. Un petit rien peut me rebooster, je suis trop simple. Mais je le cherchais, ce "truc" pour chasser mes idées noires. Je bombe alors le torse, passant la porte, et me plonge dans cet océan de couleurs sombres.

Je m'avance tranquillement vers le barman le plus proche, sur le rythme de la chanson, des instruments qui se jouent, qui caresse mes chevilles, qui me poussent un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je me met devant un homme -plutôt pas mal, il me semble- petit, brun bouclé, un regard perçant noir, une "poker face", et une tenue moulante, parfaite. Il a un air blasé et nettoie frénétiquement un verre, à deux doigts de soupirer. Cependant, il n'en fait rien et se redresse.

" Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?"

Il est très poli, et a aussi une certaine prestance, élégance.

" Un Mojito, _por favor_ ~ "

Je commande ma boisson préférée, rafraîchissante, pour me nettoyer la tête, et le serveur part un peu plus loin pour la préparer. J'ai bien roulé mes "r", armé de mon faux sourire infaillible, mais voilà. Je me suis ébranlé. J'ai souris. Et juste en m'en rendant compte, je suis empli d'une énorme tristesse, et un vide se creuse dans mon coeur. J'ai l'impression de me faire manger peu à peu, et mes lèvres retombent. J'ai pas du tout le moral. Pourquoi j'ai cru avoir le droit d'être aussi inconscient, joyeux, et pouvoir faire la fête, comme ça ? Alors que je viens -à une semaine prêt- de me faire plaquer ?

J'ai cru à cette relation. Enfin, je crois. Je croyais aussi aimer Kuroo. L'avoir assez bien choyé. Le brun délirait bien avec moi. On se comprenait. On s'entraînait ensemble. Mais c'est parti de quoi, déjà.. ? Juste un dérapage, après un entraînement commun ? A cause de l'ambiance enjouée du volley ? La passion ? Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s'est engagé comme ça. Dire que je pensais déjà qu'on emménagerait ensemble..

Maintenant. Pourquoi je suis là ? Bokuto... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ah, ouai. Rien n'arrivait mieux à me faire oublier que les soirées arrosées. Je suis tellement simple et tellement idiot. C'est vrai.

Je forçe mes paupières à se fermer, et à travers dansent des couleurs floues, me donnant mal à la tête. J'essaie d'inspirer et d'expirer très lentement, mais ma respiration est entrecoupée d'hoquetements incontrôlables. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je me concentre sur les battements de mon coeur, les règle sur "comme au volley", mais rien à faire, j'ai mal à la poitrine. Elle se serre toujours de plus en plus, mais ce n'est pas agréable. J'essaie encore, encore, encore, pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Je suis ridiculement ridicule.

Quand le jeune homme revient, je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter sur le verre, mais je frôle sa main. Et à ce contact -qu'il ne semble absolument pas remarquer- doux et très vif, de seulement quelques secondes, je me remémore les nuits avec mon nouvel ex. J'ai l'impression de tout voir à travers mes yeux de chouette, grands ouverts. Les mains qui serrent les draps, qui caressent le corps de l'autre, les miennes qui parcourent cent fois ses courbes... et je manque de tomber. J'ai envie. J'ai encore envie de son corps. Ou peut-être de n'importe lequel. Je suis juste affamé. En sentant mon membre frotter contre mon pantalon, j'ai peur de lâcher un gémissement, et je porte ma paume à ma bouche. Le barman jette un oeil sur moi, les yeux correctement ouverts -comparés à tout à l'heure-, une main accrochée au bar.

" Vous allez bien ?"

Sa voix ne trahit rien du tout, ses sentiments masqués derrière cette sorte de "mystère". Je respire un bon coup -un peu trop rapidement, laissant un petit "ah" s'échapper-, et lui adresse un sourire gêné. Cependant, il ne me répond pas, et se redresse, un regard ailleurs. Je me relève également, et le regarde encore un peu.

Il semble perdu dans les lumières de la piste de danse, qui se reflètent dans ses yeux noirs. Une sorte de désir brûle dans ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Le dégradé bleuté danse sur son visage, floutant ses traits. Je m'approche inconsciemment, et je me laisse emporté par ce torrent de sentiments, un peu abruti par les vapeurs de bière.

C'est quand le noireau tourne sa tête vers moi que j'ai un mouvement en arrière, et bouscule une fille totalement bourrée. Elle ne se plaint pas, se collant un peu plus à son copain -ou à un inconnu-, et je me réequilibre, fixé contre le bar. Mes jambes musclées tremblent, et je me sens toujours un peu plus faible. Le serveur me regarde un peu amusé -je suppose, ses lèvres étant coincées un millimètre plus haut-. La confiance de mon entrée s'est totalement envolée. J'ai juste envie de partir en courant, pour aller déprimer dans mon lit, à faire des ronds invisibles sur les draps, à penser à Kuroo, et à toutes les expériences -sexuelles- que nous avons pu faire. Mais lui, l'inconnu brun, là, il rigole.

Si je suis aussi attaché au capitaine de Nekoma, c'est que c'était mon premier "amoureux". C'était pas comme de l'Amour, avec un grand A. Mais j'avais l'impression de me sentir bien. Et ça, je l'avais jamais vécu. Enfin, à part quand je suis avec Akaashi. Cependant, ce dernier ne me répond jamais, et il a vraiment l'air de s'en foutre de moi... C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai jamais rien fait avec lui... Mais en fait, je ne sais pas trop si je l'aimais autant, Kuroo. J'étais peut-être plus attaché à nos relations au lit. On rigolait, on s'amusait. On ne s'embrassait pas vraiment par amour, mais pour accompagner nos ébats, et le matin on ne disait plus grand chose, finalement. J'avais beau lui préparer son café, lui faire des grands sourires, essayer de ressentir quelque chose de profond, je n'y arrivais pas. C'était peut-être plus un "sex-friend" qu'un petit-ami. Je me sens tellement bête, maintenant que je m'en rend compte. J'ai joué avec lui ? Ou il a joué avec moi ? Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer, et je serre plutôt le poing, envahi par la colère contre moi-même. Je suis tellement simple. Tellement con. Tellement insouciant. J'ai joué ! J'ai juste joué ! On peut même pas considérer ça comme une bêtise.

Moi, de toute façon, je veux juste, depuis la puberté, je veux juste une relation sérieuse ! Serrer ma ou mon partenaire contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait, lui faire l'amour parce que j'en ai envie et pas "besoin", lui voler des baisers, profiter, lui rouler des pelles à en baver, qu'il ou elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux de chouette, me chochote des "je t'aime" sincères... Je veux juste sentir ces foutus papillons dans mon ventre ! J'ai toujours souhaiter un copain qui m'aime, que j'aime, et que ça marche, sans ces ambiguëtés, c'est tout...

Je me m'assis sur une chaise-bar en faux cuir abîmé, à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête dans ma paume, accoudé sur le rebord, tournant le glaçon un peu fondu et la menthe déchiquetée de mon Mojito avec la touillette. Le verre reflète mon visage déprimé, un peu déformé. Mes traits sont fatigués de longues nuits sans fin, mon sourire est effacé, mes pupilles ne brillent pas tant que ça, et mes cheveux retombent sur mon front. Ma tête allongé, la déprime, je ne vois vraiment plus que ça.

Je lève la tête -pas très discrètement- vers le barman, mais il me tourne le dos, préparant une autre boisson. Je détaille ses courbes, sa taille un peu plus fine, féminine, ses cheveux mouillés par l'humidité de la salle. Et sa peau claire, saillante, légèrement découverte, me donne envie de le toucher. Mais je secoue la tête, et bois cul sec mon verre. Je toussote, et m'étire, mais la sensation désagréable d'un frottement contre ma braguette ne me plaît pas trop. Je décide de penser à autre chose, mes pensées dérivent, et je me perds dans un océan de souvenirs, sans vraiment de sens.

J'étais assis dans le bar depuis déjà une heure et demie, et j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes. Foutu pour foutu, j'ai bu quatre grands verres de Mojito. Le problème, c'est que je tiens pas bien l'alcool. L'autre problème c'est que, j'étais en chaleur, transpirant de partout, et que j'avais une terrible envie de baiser. En plus, le serveur me plaisait de plus en plus.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette pièce puant l'alcool, des gens qui discutaient en criant à moitié, bourrés pour la plupart, de la musique trop forte. Alors, je décide de sortir, chancelant, une clope à la bouche. Je repousse une mèche décolorée qui me tombe sur le visage, réarrangeant un peu ma coupe.

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin. Je voyais un peu flou, mes boissons m'ayant un peu ébranlées -j'avoue-, et la fraîcheur de la nuit me frappe en plein visage. Ma vue se dégage un peu grâce à ce coup de fouet, et mes poils se hérissent. La brise caresse ma chair de poule, et j'ai un peu de mal à avancer. Je reste cependant debout, parce que deux heures assis sur une chaise pourrie, ça fait un peu mal au cul, hein !

Je lève ma tête. Peu d'étoiles scintillent dans le ciel noir, et la lune se cache timidement derrière les nuages. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et les lampadaires étaient tous éteints. Seules les lumières filtrées par la vitrine du bar éclairait l'extérieur, ainsi que les cigarettes allumées des autres fumeurs. Je me met un peu à part, adossé au mur du bâtiment à côté, fermant les yeux. J'inspire lentement, m'emplissant les poumons de cette fumée mortelle. Mes membres se détendent, et je me sens bien. Je rouvre mes paupières, plonge mon regard dans la nuit noire, et je détaille une silhouette qui s'approche doucement de moi. Je reconnais vaguement ses traits, c'est le barman. Je souris inconsciemment, et me redresse, les mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches.

" Tu prends ta pause ?"

Son visage reste à peine descriptible mais il a l'air un peu crispé. Je rigole et pose une main sur son épaule assez familièrement, et approche ma tête de lui.

" Oui, on tourne.

Avec le gars là-bas ?

Oui.

C'est marrant, il ressemble à quelqu'un de mon équipe...

Vous sentez fortement la menthe et l'alcool.

C'est tous les Mojitos que tu m'as servi !"

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je ne pense plus à rien d'autre que cet homme mystérieux.

" Vous faites quoi, dans ce bar ? Vous avez l'air pire que déprimé, mais à votre place, je resterais chez moi.

T'insinues que j'ai une sale tête ?

Non."

Il répond au tac-au-tac, et j'éclate encore de rire, passant une main derrière ma tête, un peu gêné d'être dans cet état.

" Je sais pourquoi vous êtes comme ça.

Et moi je sais pas pourquoi tu me vouvoies encore."

Il regarde furtivement à côté de moi, comme si je venais de découvrir quelque chose d'énorme sur lui. Je hoche la tête.

" Je peux te tutoyer ?

Bah, ouai.

\- ...

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

Dans l'ombre, j'aperçois ses traits se tendre, et son visage devenir un peu rouge. J'attends une réponse en reprenant des bouffées de ma cigarette, mais nous restons là quelques minutes, à rien dire, juste profitant de ce silence, de la présence de l'autre. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi il m'attire ?

" Bokuto-san."

J'ouvre grand les yeux, jette mon mégot, et essaie de dire quelque chose, mais ma voix est étouffée par la fumée présente dans ma gorge, et je tousse. Le brun m'attrape le bras, d'une poignée très forte mais un peu timide. Et je suis embarqué dans cette folle nuit, mes sentiments encore plus envahissants que d'habitude.

Dans un rythme endiablée de valse, les étoiles me paraissent soudain bien plus lumineuses. Comme si l'instrument était passionnément caressé par le pianiste, nos mouvements me semblent plus doux. Et les violons s'agitent, les mélodies se mêlent, s'entremêlent, et s'emmêlent, et peu à peu nos mains se rejoignent, nos paumes s'enlacent, nos doigts se referment sur la peau de l'autre. J'avance à son rythme un peu rapide, nos talons frappant contre le béton froid, comme si il était brûlant, nous dépêchant, comme guettés par des voyeurs. Mais il fait noir, et à part ce beau ciel aux reflets bleutés, personne ne peut nous voir, cachés dans cette couverture sombre. Je détaille de plus en plus ses cheveux ébouriffés par la brise qui souffle sur nous, son cou clair, sa tenue de barman, ses formes androgynes, son bras fort... Et j'ai l'impression de le reconnaître. J'ai envie de m'arrêter, de le dévisager, d'être sûr que c'est lui, de l'embrasser, de m'excuser, de ne plus penser à rien.

Nous rentrons, agités, nos pas se précipitant, nos lèvres constamment collées contre l'autre, nos respirations haletantes se consumant dans la chaleur ambiante de l'appartement. Je trébuche en passant la petite marche de l'entrée, me rattrape sur les épaules du plus petit,et ce dernier échappe un gémissement rauque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et il me prend la main un peu brutalement, comme pour se plaindre de mes moqueries. Quand je regarde mieux les alentours, j'ai une impression étrange. Dans le noir, je reconnais les murs parsemés de peintures de paysages, de petits luminaires, la commode à gauche, le réceptacle à clés, le porte-manteau, la porte en bois au fond du couloir... C'est l'appartement d'Akaashi ?! Je ne comprends rien et mes pensées, encore embrumées par l'alcool, se noient dans un océan de questions. Je suis perdu, et mes yeux cherchent le visage du brun. Cependant, il me tourne le dos, me tire, et seule une baie vitrée à quelques mètres, dans le salon, éclaire à peine nos corps. Nos pas résonnent sur le parquet, le bruit de la poignée qui tourne siffle dans mes oreilles, et je suis plongé dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami.

Les stores laissent des filets de lumières se déposer dans la pièce, sur le lit deux places, les draps gris, la moquette, les tapis tout doux, les murs clairs, les petites plantes dans un recoin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je suis pris d'une fièvre folle, et mon corps s'élance sur le plus petit. Je vole ses lèvres, les prennent en otage, l'embrasse en déversant tous mes sentiments dans mes gestes, mouvant lentement ma bouche contre la sienne. J'infiltre ma langue, caresse son palais, la tourne, frôle ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de moi pour prendre une respiration.

" Boku-"

Perdu dans mon incompréhension, je ne fais que suivre mon coeur, ma raison s'étant perdu entre le bar et la porte de l'appartement. Je le prends dans mes bras, l'entoure, le serre et je plonge ma tête dans son cou. Je manque de pleurer quand il pose une main sur le sommet de mes cheveux tout aplatis, les caressant doucement, me cajolant, me frottant de son autre paume le dos. Je ravale mes larmes, et soupire longuement. Je hume ensuite son odeur, qui embaume tout mon corps, s'y diffusant de partout, et me détend. Je renifle encore et encore pour profiter de ces vapeurs de déodorant, discrètes, en le serrant un peu plus fort. Il passe sa main sous mon t-shirt, a repris toute son assurance, picote ma colonne, parcoure les moindres parcelles de mon dos, griffe légèrement mes côtes, et je gémis. Il m'approche tout doucement du lit, je heurte le sommier et Akaashi monte encore ses mains. Je me détache un peu de lui, et il retire doucement mon t-shirt, puis le lance dans un coin de la chambre. Je prends une respiration, et l'observe. Il me regarde d'une façon indescriptible. Il a l'air incontrôlable, magnifique, bestial, mais plein de tendresse. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me surprend à aimer son contact contre mon torse, ses doigts qui se baladent sur mes clavicules, qui me poussent sur le lit. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas, dans un bruit de frottement, de souffles intenses, et du dehors, aussi.

Il vient se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, me surplombant de son corps qui me semble soudain plus imposant, plus fort. Je n'avais jamais remarqué... Il est "juste" passeur, mais il s'entraîne si dur... Des marques sur ses épaules m'interpellent et j'ai un peu de peine. C'est à cause de moi ? Je lui en demande peut-être trop... Mais il coupe le fil de mes pensées par un baiser, au rythme effrené, caressant encore ma peau, pressant mon cou, mes tétons, puis mes hanches, griffant légèrement la bordure de mon pantalon. Il se détache de mes lèvres, un filet de bave qu'il retire en un aller-retour de poignet, en m'adressant en passant un regard irrésistible. J'en ai envie. J'en ai terriblement envie. Il descend ma braguette, en même temps de lècher mon cou, et je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Je me sens si faible... Mais si bien... C'est agréable.. Je ne pensais pas qu'Akaashi était aussi doux. Je le voyais au coeur dur, avec cette façade de glace qui me paraissait inatteignable. J'étais juste aveugle. Il retire peu à peu mon jean, en me poussant pour que je sois dans une bonne position sur le lit. La lumière éclaire parfaitement son corps, les ombres se mariant parfaitement au blanc porcelaine de sa peau. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, ses lèvres rejoignent mon torse, il parcoure mon corps et je prends sa tête, empoignant ses cheveux bouclés, et me laisse envahir de ce désir qui monte en moi. Une chaleur me brûle le bas du ventre, et je sens sa langue titiller mes abdos. Elle remonte peu à peu, chatouille mes pectoraux, glisse vers mes tétons. Je frémis, m'accroche un peu plus à lui, me frotte contre les draps.

" Akaashi, je...

Bokuto... C'est pas grave..., _il a du mal à contrôler sa respiration, et ses paroles de mêlent à mes gémissements occasionnés_ , Je t'aime. Et là, tout ce qui m'importe... C'est profiter..."

Une minute passe.

Désolé, j'ai vraiment été un imbécile, _les larmes me montent, et mes sentiments s'emmêlent._

Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais l'air heureux, je ne m'inquiètais pas. Et maintenant que Kuroo ne t'occuperas plus..."

Ses fines lèvres frôlent une partie sensible de mes côtes, et je me cambre un peu plus. Il doit prendre ça comme une invitation, et baisse mon boxer, millimètre par millimètre. Je réfléchis très vite, et me laisse aller. Je détend mes muscles comme je peux, ma tête s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la couverture, mes mains lâchant prise, et je me concentre sur ma respiration, et les battements de mon coeur. Il m'aime... Il m'enlace comme j'ai toujours rêvé... Il me caresse avec tendresse, il m'embrasse doucement, il me parle gentiment, il me regarde... Et tout cet amour, je le vois dans ses yeux. Maintenant que mes pensées sont éclairées, je vois ce minuscule éclat dans ses pupilles noires, je vois cet iris un peu dilaté, comme si il fondait, et j'ai envie de m'y fondre aussi. Je prend le bas du dos d'Akaashi, et enlève un peu précipitamment sa veste d'abord, en remontant mes mains petit à petit, tandis qu'il me retire mon boxer. J'ai envie. J'ai envie. Le désir me monte aux lèvres, me parcoure tout le corps en quelques millisecondes, comme un coup de jus, et cette pulsion électrique vient me coller à lui, un peu plus. Son corps est maintenant à moitié dénudé, et je sens cette douceur m'emplir, me prendre, m'enlacer, et sa main qui vient me caresser, qui descend, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ma zone sensible. Je gémis à petits coups, rapidement, un peu trop peut-être, et mon membre se frotte contre le petit brun, qui agite ses jambes contre les miennes. J'ai du mal à penser, et je veux qu'il me le fasse. Je veux juste... qu'il me le fasse.

" Akaa..shi.."

Juste au son de ma voix, il augmente le rythme des va-et-vient de sa main, pressant légèrement plus, glissant, caressant. Je m'empêche de jouir trop vite, mais c'est trop tard. Il retire tot alement ses vêtements, les laissant tomber à côté du lit, et je vois vaguement son corps se dessiner devant mes yeux, ses courbes féminines, ses muscles, tout qui est si bien formé... J'ai quelques flashs du volley, et tous mes souvenirs avec lui remontent, envahissent mes pensées, et je n'ai plus que lui, son corps, son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux en tête. Je prends ses épaules, il se presse contre moi, et nos peaux se touchent, nu contre nu, nous nous enlaçons doucement, alors qu'il descend ses mains vers mon postérieur. Il parcoure mes traits, mes courbes, mes jambes, et mes respirations se font de plus en plus entrecoupées par de longs gémissements de plaisir, tandis qu'il entre en moi.

C'est ainsi qu'une nuit de mai, par un soir, Akaashi m'eut. Et j'en étais infiniment heureux. Sa voix retentissait encore dans ma tête, et je redessinais ses formes sur la couette, perdu dans mes pensées. Il dormait à côté de moi, et le jour s'était à peine installé. Une nuit blanche d'ébats doux, maladroits, chauds, réconfortants. Et j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Il avait attendu le bon moment, et il m'a attrapé. Je ne m'y attendais pas, même après tant d'années côte à côte sur le terrain. Mais maintenant que je sais son amour, qu'il me l'a avoué, que je sais que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, que quelqu'un m'aime vraiment pour ce que je suis... Je me sens bien. Comme si mon coeur, qui avait des soucis d'électricité, s'allumait enfin correctement. Et que désormais, il est envahi par des fleurs colorées, poussant un peu partout, et de cette prairie où il fait si beau, et de ce sentiment qui amène une chaleur ambiante. Des petits oiseaux chantent aussi, -peut-être que ça vient de l'extérieur, mais qu'importe- et je suis enfin vraiment tombé amoureux.


End file.
